mit_app_inventor_2_community_faqfandomcom-20200213-history
App Inventor 2 Community FAQ Wiki
Welcome to the MIT App Inventor 2 Community FAQ Wiki Frequently Asked Questions about programming in MIT App Inventor 2, and answers to those questions or links to sites that answer those questions. Purpose of this Wiki This is a supplement to the official discussion group for AI2 . When adding content, please add links to the original content in the discussion group, to avoid duplication. Gathering links here under headings is meant to aid people who don't know how to search yet. Questions Activity Starter * Activity Starter Catalog Sample App Android 5 (Lollipop) * App Inventor Classic apps don't run on lollipop Arduino and Bluetooth * How to enable Bluetooth * Arduino HC-06 tutorials * Which Bluetooth protocols are supported? (discussion) Block Editor * How to add sockets to a block Bluetooth * A simple Bluetooth Chat Books, Tips, Tutorials on App Inventor 2 * Create your own Android Apps - Wolber, Abelson, Spertus, Looney (Online book) * App Inventor 2 tutorials at MIT * App Inventor Help board * NFC Tutorial * Game Tutorials - Adventure Games and Card Games Canvas, Sprites, Balls, Animation, Graphs * Why don't my sprites collide? * Graphing Functions with AI2 Companion and Emulator * Android Studio emulator with AI2 * AI2 Silent Install Flags * Emulator get stuck * How to use Genymotion with AI2 * How to use Logcat * YouTube video on Emulator Fix from Task Manager Compilation Problems * Can't complete compile to .apk * How to overcome the App Inventor project limit of 5 MB Debugging * How to use Do It in a loop * How to run Logcat Files * File Naming * How to Load Google Drive Files into your App * Read a File from SD Card * Save and load a CSV Table Fusion Tables * Common Fusion Table Errors * ROWID not accepted in UPDATE * What goes under "under the hood" in Fusion Tables? * Computer scheduling problem * Fusion Tables Service Account Method GPS and GeoFences * Setting up GeoFences Installation * School Networks Internationalization * Build your own Byte Order Marker (BOM) * Polyglot tutorial * Poor Richard tutorial Lists * How to create a nested List Picker * How to work with Lists * How to Sort Lists * CSV Table to File and Back Math * Commas as decimal separators? * How do I subtract an integer from a variable? * The Log() block returns wrong answers * How do I get log10() ? Screens * Global variables across screens? * How do I switch screens? * How do I remove the grey bar? * Create a Login Screen * Many similar screens * Universal screen sizes Sensors * How to build a pedometer TinyDB * A simple TinyDB Contact List Tutorial (Steveozip) * Book Collection in TinyDB(Hossein) * The Tiniest TinyDb Tutorial (Richard) Unofficial Tricks * Setting Android Alarms using Activity Starter * Copying Blocks in AI2 * Manipulate Screens in AI2? * Convert AI2 to Java video * Tabs in AI2 UTF-8 Encoding * Generate your own inline BOM code for Excel Waiting and Timing * Why you can't wait in AI2 * How to run an accurate metronome Web Services Examples * Installing your own TinyWebDB * Maps with Pins (Sample) * Google Calendar API tutorial by Phantomfoot thread * Google Drive (Carter) * Google Drive (Taifun) * Google Game Services Leaderboard/Taifun * Google Maps with Markers (Discussion) * MySQL Interface * OCR * Pubnub interface chat example * Rotten Tomatoes (TM) API example (Steve Zipprich) * XML Parsing Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse